


Earth to Earth

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-18
Updated: 2006-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-22 00:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: "For love of you, I will become a king."
Relationships: Aragorn/Boromir





	Earth to Earth

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Dirt" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/). I'm going to pass out handkerchiefs in advance, I think... *grin* So yes, it's *that* scene. But I do have a happier drabble on this theme, never fear!

Aragorn had washed dirt, tears, and blood from Boromir's face, had sewn the rents of the arrows closed in his body and his clothing. Now, he stood at Boromir's head, holding a bit of earth, and spoke words to speed Boromir's spirit along.

"You showed me that destiny is no bad thing, that loving land and kingdom were as noble as any other love. For love of you, I will become a king."

He cast the loam into the boat at Boromir's feet, that Eru would know Boromir's love for his land, loam damp with the salt of Aragorn's love.


End file.
